dorbeesfandomcom-20200214-history
Flec
"Y'know what? I just love corn fritters, don't you? There's just somethin' about corn fritters man, that-" yo shut the fuck up witcho stupid ass. motherfucker speaks light speed can't even fucking understand him, stinky man speaks super fucking fast like the guy you remember from the end of the medicine commercials that lists off all the side effects of your raging anal hemorroids go away. the man the legend John Moschitta Jr. Flec is a washed up left over piece of the shit nugget I left in the toilet this morning yet some people find him redeemable. He is a well known domestic terrorist and lives with his fuckhead old shit grandad Delta, who has the scariest death stare ever. I'm serious, he's perpetually stuck in a fucking Vietnam PTSD episode and the only way to make him snap out of his fit is Flec running his cocksucker about fucking corn fritters again. Both Tweedle dee (Delta) and Tweedle dumb ass (Flec) eventually have a gay orgy and fucking explode and die. But this is off camera cause little kids can't learn about the nasty gays in a Christian cartoon that's just wrong. Personality This fucking orange jaw breaker of a specimen was born behind a Waffle House in Birmingham because his parents were too poor to afford an abortion. Who the fuck has time to afford an abortion these days, you're better off pooping the baby out and hoping a Chinese restaurant uses the leftover remains of the rotting child for some dank ass sushi. Kind of like that Sims 2 mod where you can cook and eat your own fucking baby. Hell yea. Baby back ribs, bitches. Yeah remember that shit? Fuckin whack. 2005 was an awesome year. I eat babies. Dickshit McGee is the living embodiment of the asscrack of Alabama. Ignoring this is supposedly a children's cartoon, Flec off camera has ravaged his sisters asshole on his trailer park porch while on doped the fuck up on that sweet sweet happy dust, which he only got his hands on by selling his shitty Chevy S10 with a gas tank made out of several 2 liter mountain dew bottles he nigger rigged after emptying his piss into his dog's shithole, and he bought those bottles from a flee market. What kind of absolute fucking jackass buys used empty ass 2 liter bottles? Your uncle. Thats who, gotem XD. But it's a children's cartoon so they won't realize how fucking disappointing life is until their parents divorce and they have to vacuum up dicks like how I fucking inhale hot pockets fuck yea. Flec more likely is a registered sex offender with numerous reports and allegations of public exposure and sexual assault on, you guessed, his fucking sister. This is why Flec has been on house arrest with some old red boomer fuck named Delta, because Flec, despite all his fucked up actions, is a straight white male and will not sodomize old men. And the only joy he can muster up is the left over buzz from his meth and talk about fucking corn fritters as if people literally gave a pint of a fuck about how empty and soulless this Spongebob Gobstopper buttfuck ass baby is. Appearances and Cameos This dumb fuck's only appearance is in this fucking VeggieTales rip off. Imagine thinking this fucking show had any chance of getting popular. None of the shit in this show makes fucking sense and it's sheer eye rape. His race is yeehaw and he is bilingual, did you know that? His two languages are English and crack cocaine.